Father Of Mine
by Travin
Summary: Keitaro gets a phone call during dinner, and Naru learns somethings about Keitaro's past. One Shot.


Disclaimer: Yeah standard stuff. Don't own, don't sue and whatnot.

Father of Mine

Keitaro and the girls were all sitting down to dinner, when the telephone rang.

"I'll get that." Keitaro said, excusing himself from the table. Moving over the phone, he picked up the receiver. "Hello, Hinata Inn, may I help you?"

"Hello, may I please speak with Keitaro Urashima?" a female voice said on the other side of the line.

"Speaking."

"This is the Narita Hospital. I have some information for you regarding your father…"

"My…father…" Keitaro said neutrally.

The girls all looked up when Keitaro came back into the dining room, donning a raincoat, his face unreadable.

"I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back shortly." He said, something behind his words.

"What? Dinner just started!" Naru said indignantly. "Poor Shinobu slaved over a hot stove so you could eat! And now you just run off?"

"No, Naru-sempai, it's fine…" Shinobu began. Motoko began to voice her displeasure as well.

"I agree with Naru-sempai. You should sit down and appreciate what is given to you, while you still can…" her voice calm, but a thinly veiled threat carried through it. Keitaro paused for a moment, his face seeming to become, almost irritated, before settling on a forced smile. The girls were prepared for him to just accept it and sit down, when he shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, but this is…an important matter." His voice tightened and his smile faded. "I won't be long."

Motoko was about to rise, when she caught Keitaro's eyes. There was something different behind them. Something that screamed to just let things be. He must really need to be left alone right now. She nodded and sat back down.

"Thank you." Keitaro said, and then rounded the corner to leave. Naru gave off a huff of indignation before settling back down herself.

It had been two hours since Keitaro had left for God knows where, and Naru was starting to get aggravated. The stupid jerk had been gone for hours without a word! And he said he would only be gone for a short time. That lying pervert! A little ding, not unlike that of an oven timer, sounded as Naru's patience hit its limit.

"That's it! I'm going to get that perverted loser, and drag his ass back here for a good whooping!" she growled, before setting off in the direction of Haruka's Tea House.

Inside the shop, Haruka was serving a couple of regulars when Naru strode in, an offset look of righteous fury on her features. She gave a sigh, guessing correctly at what had set off the resident hot head off this time.

"Haruka, do you know where Keitaro is?" she asked. Haruka was surprised that she hadn't called him any names.

"I'm sorry I don't…" Naru turned to leave. "But you might want to check the closest bar."

"What? The bar...Why the bar?" Naru queried.

"That's for Keitaro alone to tell you."

Naru went to the closest bar to the Hinata Inn, knowing it's location fairly well, having been there many times before with Kitsune and sometimes Keitaro. Stepping through the door, she was assaulted by some one butchering a song on the karaoke machine on stage, before walking around till she saw Keitaro sitting on a stool at the bar. In front of him were many empty shot glasses. Naru counted at least twelve. Jesus was he trying to kill himself? She was just about to go over to him when a waitress spoke to him.

"Hey, you're up kiddo." She said, pointing a thumb to the stage, where another man was setting the microphone down on the karaoke machine. Nodding his thanks, Keitaro slid off the stool drunkenly and sauntered up to the stage. A few bar patrons whistled and yelled.

"Woo! You're done, boy! Done like Dinner!" one yelled. Keitaro chuckled and nodded.

"Oh very much so!" he slurred, wobbling as he scrolled through the songs on the monitor quickly, as if he knew what song he was going to pick before he got up there. He nodded and waited for his song to queue up. Naru decided 'to hell with it' and sat down at the bar, where Keitaro had been sitting. The music started up with a single guitar playing a small riff before going right into the lyrics. Keitaro put to mic to his lips and began singing.

Father of mine, tell me where have you been.

You know I just closed my eyes, my whole world disappeared.

Father of mine, take me back to the day.

Back when I was still your golden boy,

Back before you went away.

Keitaro's voice seemed to carry none of the drunkenness it had before. Now it was clear and surprisingly pleasant sounding. She had never heard him sing this good before. Now listening intently, she watched startlingly as he started to cry.

I remember blue skies walking the block,

I loved the way you held me high,

I loved to hear you talk.

You would take me to the movies,

You would take me to the beach.

You would take me to a place inside,

That is so hard to reach.

Father of mine, tell me where did you go.

Yeah you had the world inside your hands,

But you did not seem to know.

Father of mine, tell me what do you see?

When you look back at your wasted life,

And you don't see me.

I was ten years old! Doing all that I could!

Was it easy for me to be a scared Jap boy,

In a Chinese neighborhood.

Sometimes you would send me a birthday card,

With a thousand yen bill.

Yeah I never understood you then,

And I guess I never will!

Daddy gave me a name.

My Daddy gave me a name, then he walked away.

Daddy gave me a name.

My Daddy gave me a name, then he walked away.

Yeah, Daddy gave me a name.

Daddy gave me a name. Then he walked away.

My Daddy gave me a name.

Yeah. Yeah. Whoa yeah.

Father of mine, tell me where have you been?

Yeah I just closed my eyes, and the world disappeared.

Father of mine, tell me how do you sleep?

With the children you abandoned?  
And the wife I saw you beat?

I will never be sane.

I will never be the same.

I will always be weird inside.

I will always be lame.

Now I am a grown man,

With a girl of my own!

And I swear I'm not gonna let her know,

All the pain that I've known!

Daddy gave me a name!

My Daddy gave me a name!

My Daddy gave me a name!

My Daddy gave me a name!

Then he walked away.

He was almost sobbing now. Putting the microphone back in its place, he slumped off stage and back to the bar. Taking off his glasses to wipe his eyes, he sat on the stool beside Naru without actually seeing her.

"Another Jimmy Beam, please." He said to the bartender, who nodded and poured another shot of Jim Beam from a half empty bottle. Keitaro put some money on the bar and took the drink. Holding it up, he spoke softly to the drink. "This one's for you, Pop, you fucking bastard. May you rest in peace." Keitaro put the small glass to his lips and pounded his head back, downing the drink. Turning the class over, he set it next to the others gently, then proceeded to fall backwards off his stool onto the ground. Naru gave a small gasp of surprise.

"Keitaro!" she yelled. Said resident manager looked up at her from his position on the floor and gave a goofy grin and a sniffle.

"Hey Naru! I didn't know you could fly? Wow! Now you can join me on my next trip!"

Naru sighed as she bent down and helped him to his feet. Putting one arm over her shoulder, she started to walk him out of the bar.

"Jesus Kei, you're a mess! What are you doing here?" she asked, even though she pretty much knew why.

"Just paying my respects, is all…" Keitaro said wiping his eyes again. It looked like he was trying to hold it in, but was failing miserably. His normally weak emotions inhibited by large amounts of alcohol, the tears soon started up again. He tried turning away from Naru, not wanting her to see him in such a state, but forgot she was holding onto his arm. The results were predictable as they landed in a heap on the sidewalk, Keitaro underneath Naru, her skirt riding up her thigh, his knee in-between her legs, their faces inches apart. Keitaro looked helplessly at her, his glasses askew on his nose, tears streaking down his cheeks. Naru's face reddened in anger before she rolled off him and stood, seeing him shakily rise as well, she slapped him in the face, her hand stopping on his cheek for some reason. His face was red where she struck him, but his head hadn't moved much. His eyes were closed, and he was shuddering slightly with silent heaves. Rain began to pour down from the sky. Her anger melted away at the sad sight in front of her. Moving her hand to the back of his head, she pulled him into a hug, and let him cry away his sorrow. After a few minutes, she pushed him back. He was still sniffling, and still drunk, but he seemed a bit better.

"Come on, we'll catch a cold…" she said, taking his hand and leading him back to the Hinata Inn.

The End


End file.
